


She's... Alive?

by WriterForver21



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterForver21/pseuds/WriterForver21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that saying, “We believe one thing but another comes?” well let us just say that when Clementine is out with her group Kenny Luke Bonnie Rebecca Alvin and the rest of them, she comes across someone familiar as if… someone has told a story about.  Someone… who is related to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's... Alive?

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Clementine runs into someone we heard about before the little sister of Ben Paul if you saved him twice you'd remember that you can hear him say he mentions a little sister, so while on the road, she finally meets her.

It was cold, and wet a little, not thinking we would make it but thank god finally they found Kenny, shit he was gone ever since Clementine shot Lee as she clenched her hands every time she spoke about him it just urks her stomach to twist a knot into it.

 

Now he has someone new to take care of… Sarita Was it she is sweet and nice as Clementine glanced around the room everyone was talking, having fun who cares, at least we had food and warmth that is what mattered most.

 

Then the thing about Ben, it never failed to amaze her that he was gone, he was a good kid done bad things but still a good kid, it was odd to hear him talk about his little sister she still wondered though.

 

All she could ever remember was when Kenny lost his family… his son, his wife the man has been gone for years it felt like in his head.

 

“Hey, Clem” Kenny comes over and smiled as I smile back at him “whatcha doin here?” he asks as Clementine shrugged and continued on thinking “Nothing, just thinking.” As Clementine rummaged through the ornaments to get stuff to put on the tree, she thought, “I wonder… if she’s alive maybe I can find her for Ben.” Sarita turned to face her; a saddened expression changed “is something wrong Clementine.” She shook her head no “everything is fine.”

 

She had to walk away from them for a while to think by herself not taking notice she had fallen asleep and felt like it was real

 

“JUST STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO AND STOP FUCKING YELLING AT ME!” bens voice carried through “NO you got to say goodbye I never saw my family… my parents… my little sister!” he yelled and as he spoke different images formed in Clementine’s head.

 

showing what she looked like the sweet innocent brown nine year old little girl who he described as his sister but it changed to blonde haired she stirred a little in her dream as it showed her whimpering and the words “help me… help me Clementine.” It looked so real, felt like it too as if she was standing right there across from her “what is your name?” Clementine asks, “I’m Sophie… Sophie Paul, please… come help me.” The words faded as she woke up.

 

“AAAH!!!” the screams scared everyone Kenny got up “Clementine what the fuck happened?” he said worried about her, she breathed heavily her eyes looked around hoping it was a dream as she got her coat and went off into the woods.

 

She had to find out who that was; why she needed HER, help could it be Ben’s little sister out there in the woods? Clementine asked herself in her head holding her hands in the railing as she looked out going into her own deep thought for a while to think about all that happened and will soon enough find that girl.


End file.
